Just one more surprise
by BrookeSCW
Summary: Two months after Bernie had left for Kiev, and Serena starts getting little surprises... What could that mean? This story ignores that Hanssen left in 'Black Dog'. A big thank you to CampbellWolfe on tumblr for giving the story a once over! You were great! Enjoy! xx


Serena sat, as she had done every morning for the last month, in her car starring up at the hospital. She no longer had tears in her eyes, just a look of quiet resignation. After a deep breath, she forced herself to get of the car and braced herself for another torturous day on AAU.

She walked quickly to the entrance of the hospital, the cold November air nipping at her face and chasing her inside. Under the pretence of cutting down on caffeine to help her get better sleep, she tried to ignore pulses. She had almost made it across the foyer when she heard her name called.

'Ms Campbell?'

Serena stopped and looked around.

'Ms Campbell? Coffee for Ms Campbell.'

Cautiously she headed to the counter and eyed the barista with suspicion.

'Yes? You called my name.'

'Ms Campbell? One coffee. Strong and hot. Just the way you like it.'

Serena did a double take.

'Excuse me?'

'One coffee. Special order. All paid for.'

She took the coffee, smiled at the barista and left for AAU. When she was safely through the doors to the corridor that lead to AAU she took her first sip of coffee and smiled.

The barista pulled out her mobile.

'It's done. She took it.'

Serena entered her office and threw the now empty coffee cup in the bin. So much for her no caffeine plan. As she turned on the lights she noticed there was a bottle on her desk. She frowned. She inspected the label of the bottle. 'First Port'. She rolled her eyes. Someone obviously didn't know her taste. Shiraz every time. She looked around for a note. There was none. Stepping out of the office she called out to Morven and Raf who were at the nurses' station.

'Any idea where this came from?'

Both shook their heads.

'Maybe a grateful patient?' suggested Raf.

Serena raised an eyebrow at him slightly, but before she could say anything the red phone started to ring. She quickly placed the port back in her office, closing the door firmly behind her and set to work.

The red phone rang twice that morning, once for a man in her early sixties who had been attacked and suffered blunt force trauma. The other was for a seven-year seven-year-old girl who had fallen off a bridge. She had a lot of swelling on the brain and only her parents hope seemingly keeping her alive. With two such pressing cases Serena didn't get back to her office until nearly two in the afternoon.

Carrying a vending machine sandwich, she headed back to the office. She didn't notice that the door was ever so slightly open. She settled down and started to sort out some paper work. It took her a minute to notice that the port bottle had been moved neatly out of the way. It wasn't until she tried to write on a patient report and noticed it was unlevel. Trying to work out why she searched her desk, and found a book hidden under the files. 'Gallow's Law: Defending the indefensible' by J. .

'Well, that's not mine.'

She looked over the book. A story about a man trying to defend those who were guilty of the crimes that they were up for. Defending the indefensible. That seemed familiar. There was only one other person that would mean anything too. But she wasn't here. She wasn't due back for another two weeks. At least. Serena shook her head. You're being silly Campbell she told herself. And as much as much as she tried to convince herself of that, there were still butterflies raging in her stomach.

The feeling wouldn't leave for the rest of her shift.

As she got ready to leave at the end of the day, she kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. She placed the bottle and the book carefully in her bag. As she left the office she bumped into Raf and Morven.

'We're going to Albie's, if you wanted to join us?' asked Morven.

'Come on, Serena. It's been a terrible day. You deserve a glass or two,' Raf added.

Serena shook her head. 'Not tonight. I promised Jason I wouldn't be late and that I'd watch Only Connect with him.'

'Okay, maybe tomorrow?'

'Maybe. Goodnight Morven, Raf.'

Serena disappeared off the ward. Raf and Morven turned to each other, quickly pulling out their mobiles.

'Change of plan,' said Raf.

'We need your help,' said Morven.

Serena slowly made her way through the foyer, ready for the day to be over and the glass of Shiraz that was waiting at home. She had her phone pressed up against her ear.

'Yes Jason, I will have plenty of time to cook the shepherd's pie. How do I know? Because I do.'

Ric suddenly appeared out of nowhere and neatly put himself in her way of the exit.

'Jason. I'll see you when I get home.' She ended the call. 'Ric, what can I do for you? Need help sneaking off hospital premises. Wood will have your guts if he catches you.'

'I was here on the request of Hanssen. Anyway, I was wondering if we could go over the battle plan against Wood at Albie's?'

'Can't. Sorry. Jason calls. Don't worry we know our defence.'

'Yes, but we have no attack. That meeting with Hanssen has put me on edge.'

Serena gave him a small smile.

'Look if you're really that worried, come round to mine. You'll have to bear with Shepard's pie and Only Connect. But after that, we can talk.'

Ric thought for a moment. 'Yes, that would be nice. Shall I escort you to your car?'

'Ric Griffin escorting me, what will Madame Yates say?'

He arched an eyebrow at her. Serena raised her hands in mock defence.

'Lead on Mr Griffin.'

As they approached her car, she noticed a brown paper package leaning again her windshield.

'A new delivery system Ms Campbell?'

She laughed as she picked up the parcel.

'No, this is the third, no, fourth surprise today. Very strange.'

'Hmm. Well, what is it?'

Serena pulled off the brown paper. Car Mechanics for dummies. Ric gave a curious look.

'You haven't been midnight ordering on the Shiraz again, have you?'

'Very funny, Mr Griffin. No, if it's from who I think it is then, well, private joke and all that.' Serena hastily placed the book in her bag.

'Right, well, you getting in or are you driving your own car?'

'I'll drive myself. See you there.'

Serena smiled and got in the car. Ric watched her drive away before walking to his own car, pulling out his phone and dialling.

'I think she's on to you… No worries… Car Mechanics really?.. It's a private joke, she said… bye'

Ric and Serena had an enjoyable evening, kind of. Once he and Jason had come to an agreement, only having a few short interactions beforehand it wasn't plane sailing. Not like with Bernie. Serena shook her head. Mustn't allow thoughts like that to enter her head. They hurt too much. But after today. No. Campbell, pull yourself together.

After their third glass of wine the two gave up the pretence of talking about the hospital and moved on to more delicate matters.

'So, how are things with Madame Yates?'

'Fine.'

'Ooh, that's not good.'

'It's just. . . No, its fine. You have your own problems without having to worry about mine.'

'Oh shush, it does me good to hear about other people's problems. So, spill.'

Ric sighed, 'Okay, it's just all we seem to talk about is politics. Which is great. I Iove politics. But when talking about it means also her soon to be ex-husband…'

'Ah . . . '

'Yes. Not that I think she's still in love with him.'

'But it grates none the less.'

'Precisely.'

'Well, you have three options: ignore it, talk about it, or leave her.'

'Let's not be hasty.'

'Then you have two.'

'Yes, well.' Ric watched Serena as she absentmindedly played with her necklace. She seemed to be staring into space in a way like a sailor would look out to the night sky in the such for the north sky, only for it to be hidden by the clouds.

'Are you okay, Serena?' he asked.

Serena looked vaguely in his direction.

'Yes, yes. I'm fine.'

Ric gave her a knowing look.

'I'm better than I was, I promise.'

'Things will get better.'

'One can only hope.'

Ric looked at his watch.

'I'd better be off. You've got work tomorrow. You know I have a feeling that things will start looking up for the both of us soon.'

'Ric Griffin has a feeling. The Gods will tremble.'

'Goodnight Serena.' He leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

'Night, Ric.'

The next morning Serena woke up with a small smile on her face. She hummed as she made breakfast for her and Jason – only slightly weirding Jason out in the process as he had been used to a mopey Aunt in the mornings. Nevertheless, he was happy to see her smiling again.

On her way to work Serena put on Radio 2 at full blast. She even sang along to a few of the songs. As she pulled into her parking space she smiled at the hospital. Approaching Pulses, she slowed down slightly and listened intently. No call came. Her shoulders slumped as she headed towards AAU.

Entering AAU, she scolded herself for thinking that today was going to be the same as the day before. It wasn't Bernie's style. Not that everything yesterday was down to the Army Medic. There was no 100% proof of that. As she crossed the threshold of her and Bernie's shared office she took a moment to check if anything was out of place. Nothing was. Everything was exactly as she left it. Trying to remind herself that she shouldn't expect things to be the same as yesterday, Serena fell into her chair. Maybe yesterday was just a freak occurrence. And nothing to do with Ms Wolfe.

As she started to trawl through her emails there was a sharp knock on the door.

'Come in.'

Despite the invitation, for a moment, Hanssen loomed at the doorway, before drifting into the room.

'Ms Campbell.'

She looked up from her computer, stopping her eyes from rolling – a need that had started to occur recently since he had sent Bernie to the Ukraine – and smiled tightly at him.

'Ah, Mr Hanseen, to what do I owe this enormous pleasure?'

'With Mr Di Luca off and Ms Wolfe otherwise engaged you are low on numbers. I am here to lend my services if required.'

'It's quiet.'

'We both know that could change at any moment.'

'Yes, well . . .'

'So, if you need me at any point today for whatever reason I am on call.'

Serena raised an eyebrow. 'What are you playing at Hanssen?'

'I don't play, Ms Campbell. I like to keep my hand in and AAU is in need ergo, here I am. Nothing more. Page me if you need me.'

As he left he passed Morven. She swore she saw a smile grace the CEO's lips.

After having described yesterday morning as tough, Serena was struggling to find a word to describe this morning. The young girl from the day before had gone into shock, so Serena had spent most of the morning in theatre with Morven. She arrived back at the office to a pile of paperwork. When she seemed to be making some head way with it the damn red phone rang. Serena momentarily put her head in her hands and whispered 'Wolfe, I need you'.

When she was almost elbow deep in a young man's abdomen she did consider calling Hanssen and asking him to help, but she couldn't justify it. She was coping. Just.

After an unsuccessful surgery Serena slopped into her office in need of a moments rest. On her desk was a paper bag with a note attached: "Medicinal Purposes Only". Within it was a chocolate croissant. Serena could have cried. She picked up the bag and held it close to her chest. It was a bittersweet surprise. On one hand, it reminded her of one of the most earth-shattering kisses she'd ever received, but also of how Bernie had left her on her own to deal with the aftermath of such a kiss.

More importantly, the surprise gift pretty much confirmed her suspicions. Bernie was back. A grin upturned the corners of Serena's lips and she took out the pastry.

Just outside her office Morven looked on, smiling. Things really were about to get better.

Serena was in the middle of a rather busy ward round when Hanssen appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

'Hanssen, checking up on me?'

'No. Doctor Digby called me down. Said you needed a hand.'

'It's only a ward round. I can cope.'

'Ms Campbell!' Morven shouted from across the ward. Serena turned her back on Hanssen.

'Yes Morven?'

'There is a call for you in the office. They said it was urgent.'

'Fine,' she thrusted the patient file in Hanssen's hands and marching off to her office. Morven moved quickly out of the way. As Serena approached the office she noticed how dimly-lit it was.

She was sure she never seen such a beautiful sight when she entered the office. It was decorated with tea lights and calming classical music played. There were two plates with what looked like spaghetti Bolognese on them and two glasses of Shiraz on the side. And there sitting in her chair was a woman, blonde hair tousled, wearing a white blouse and tight black jeans. One Ms Bernie Wolfe.

'Well, well, well. This definitely is a surprise,' said Serena.

'A nice one?'

'Certainly seems like it. What is . . .' She indicated to the food on the desk.

'I promised you dinner. I failed on that promise and I'm trying to make a start to make it up you, so, dinner?'

'The ward . . . '

'Morven and Hanssen have it covered. Dinner?'

'Okay.' Serena grabbed her sit from behind the desk and pulled it up near Bernie.

When she sat, their legs were almost intertwined.

They sat in silence while they ate, neither quiet believing the other was there. Bernie had half expected for Serena just to turn around and leave when she saw her sitting there, so was in silent shock. Serena was sitting thinking that this was all a dream, that at any moment that the alarm would go off and she'd wake up alone.

'That was nice thank you,' said Serena

'Any time,'

Bernie…'

'Wait, there is more' Bernie got up, she went to get the cool bag that was hidden under her desk, and pulled out two homemade chocolate mousses.

'We are pushing the boat out, aren't we?' Said Serena as she took one.

'I have a lot to make up for,'

'Yes, you do.'

'Serena,..'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'I sent you that email over a month ago, Hanssen said your work was finished, you chose to stay'

'Yes, my work was over. But I wasn't.'

Serena's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

'I mean, from the moment I got to Kiev I threw myself into the work. Barely sleeping, because I'd always think of you when I was asleep, you can't control your subconscious,' she laughed slightly, 'Then suddenly I was done. They said I could come home, or stay out the secondment, make sure everything ran smoothly. I said I think about it. Then went I started thinking about it, I suddenly, I don't know, was overcome. I realised, I hadn't really thought about you, about us, not seriously, not properly, not about how I felt about anything in my life. My kids, Marcus, Alex, the Army, you. So, I decided, I needed time to sort myself out.'

Serena thought for a moment, 'Okay, I get that. I really do. But, a call, a text, a reply to my email. Any form of communication. Not hearing back. It broke my heart Bernie,'

'I know, I am sorry. I know I could say that a thousand times and it wouldn't make a difference...'

'It is nice to hear though,'

'Sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise. If you'll let me.'

Serena placed the now melting chocolate mousse on the desk and stood up, reaching out for Bernie. Bernie took Serena's hand and let herself be pulled up. They stood in their office, like months before, inching closer and closer until their lips collided. Their arms circled one another, pulling them closer together. As they broke apart, Serena smiled and Bernie said;

'I've been wanting to do that for weeks'

They went for another kiss and this time they weren't interrupted.

Through the gap in the blinds, there was Hanssen smiling.


End file.
